Seating assemblies typically include a seatback to support a back of an occupant in an upright sitting position and various recline positions. Similar to other areas of the vehicle interior, such as consoles and door trim panels, seatbacks commonly include storage areas for passenger items. However, improved seatback storage areas for passenger items are always desired.